hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
EZ-8675
A world that was made by Hamumu that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Sputniks. Once the level Waropolis is cleared, the player can get the Key of Lunacy. Sector Alpha Just mash the Minibots and Turrets,then grab the Brains and Candles and go home. Pygmy Sector Just make it to the end of the UNGA sign,collecting firepower, which will then at the end,will swap over to the BUNGA sign,then here's where the Candles (And Space Disco Secret level entrance) of the level are. Then mash the rest of the Pygmies and get the Brains and finish. Space Disco (Secret Level) Sector Beta Just mash the Aquazoids for Candles, crush the robots, get the Red Key, then through the Red Door mash the Zombies for Brains and finish. Brainiac 9000 Just get through the Meaniebots at the beginning with the Orbiters, then get the Hammer and mash the Minibots and get the Brains. For the Candles, go through this passageway here and get to the outside of the level and grab them and go home. Space Ghosts (Hammer Keychain) Note to access the Hammer Keychain,it's at the Bottom right corner of the level,where the Zombies are locked away by the Red Doors. Pretty much a simply level, just note once you have mashed all the Ghosts and Magic Lamps, the Hull will be breach and you can go outside to get the Candles on the railing outside the rooms, but the level will be Underlava. Other than that, just get all the Brains and go home once you are done. Speed Zone (Pumpkin Keychain) Note for each enemy section, after clearing them out, you will get a Candle. To get the Pumpkin Keychain, you need to flip 3 Airlock switches to unlock it. Just quickly dash to the west of the map to get your first Hammer,then start mashing the monsters,grabbing Brains and Candles and finish. Klatu Verata Nicto You are pretty much under and unarmed for this smallish level, i recommend just ignoring the Xenos and Aquazoids and just run around and get all the Brains and Candles and leaving. Pre'te-Nama Just mash the monsters and grab the Candles and go home. The Giant Space Thing Just mash the Things and it's minions, grab the Brains and Candles and go home. For the Squash Keychain, it's here. Sprockets Just warp around,mash the Zombies, Aquazoids and the Super Zombie and the railing platform for the Candles will appear from the Lava. The Rocket Keychain is at the bottom left corner of the level. Then just collect all the Brains and Candles and leave. Waropolis You pretty much have to use the Power Armors around the level to destroy the Loonybot 5000 and it's minions. Other than that, it's easy. For the lone Candle of the level, you have to touch the panel near the level exit to open the top right corner of the level to get it. Space Pumpkins Just your usual Keychain level, just mash the Pumpkins and Squash and remember to keep the Machete to chop grasses to access the Candle. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Sputnik's